That's Not How They Pictured Their Last Year
by MyHeartBeatsGreen
Summary: Hermione And Draco are Head boy& girl and start to like each other, which brings Hermione probems with Harry and Ron. please R
1. Prologue

Okay, I'm reposting this story because there has been a major mistake, which I've only now realised. Well, to me it seemed major anyway. And I'm also adding a new chapter, I know it's short but it's a start. I'm also trying to get back into this story and maybe I'll update some more times. Anyways, try to have fun reading this.

Oh, and I don't own any of this, just the plot. And some characters I might put in later.

Prologue

Hermione woke up bathed in sweat. 'Why do I have to keep dreaming this?' she thought desperately. For what seemed like the hundredth time she had had the same dream: She was always kissing a certain Slytherin she always thought she hated. Draco Malfoy.

Only this time they didn't stop there, Hermione woke up just after she saw herself and Draco tangled up in silver and green satin sheets. She shuddered at the memory.

'I hate Malfoy! Why do I have to keep dreaming this?' she asked herself again. A little nagging voice in her head said: 'Come on, you know you like these dreams. Don't you wish they would come true?'

"No, I don't." she said out loud. "I need to get back to sleep." She told herself "Maybe tomorrow I can find a potion for dreamless sleep in a book…"

She lay awake for hours before sleep finally overtook her again and her dreams were once again filled with a certain Slytherin.

Miles away, in a little wizarding village not too far from London, a platinum blond teenage boy woke up in his silver and green satin bed sheets from a dream very similar to the one Hermione's had.

"Not again." He groaned "She's a friggin' mudblood for Christ's sake! Why can't I keep her out of my goddamn dreams?"

"Because you like having these dreams." Draco whipped his head around at the sound of the voice, it was coming from the picture of a dragon near his closet.

"What do you know? You're just a damn picture!" he snapped at the dragon.

"I know plenty. Draco, plenty. And I know that you don't hate her. You only want to hate her because you have been raised to hate any one who isn't pure blooded." The dragon replied, slightly amused. Draco was furious that the picture dared to tell him that he wanted to 'get friendly' with a mudblood.

"You like her, young Draco." The dragon simply stated.

"No!" Draco yelled, this made the dragon chuckle slightly.

"Look into your heart, you'll find that I'm right." They were both silent for a minute.

"No, no! it's just not true. It can't be." Draco whispered, his features softening. He was no longer believing himself but he didn't want that bloody picture to know it.

Weeks passed and Hermione still kept having these dreams, although she didn't mind them that much anymore.

One morning, two weeks before the start of term, while Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with her dad and her very pregnant mum, a letter from Hogwarts arrived along with a copy of the Daily Prophet she had subscribed to. She got up to give the tawny owl a knut for the newspaper and an owl treat she had gotten in Diagon Alley the previous term.

Hermione couldn't wait to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To think that seven years ago, she didn't even know that she was a witch. Eagerly she opened the letter and gasped. For out fell a golden Head Girl badge to pin onto her robes.

"Mum, dad!" she squealed "I'm Head Girl this year!"

"Well done, honey. We're very proud of you." Mr. Granger beamed at his daughter as he got up to give her a hug.

"That's great, honey!" her mum congratulated her and took a sip of her tea.

"Do you think you can go to Diagon Alley alone this year and stay a couple of days before you leave?" her dad asked "Because your mother and I are driving up to Wales to visit your aunt Josie. Your mum said she wanted the baby to be born there." Hermione was a little disappointed but didn't let it show.

"Sure, why not? It says in the letter that I'm going to have to go there early anyways because of a meeting with the Head Boy, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress I have to attend." She said monotonously. Her parents have been more and more distant to Hermione since the announcement that Mrs. Granger was pregnant. She looked down at the letter and gasped anew, Draco Malfoy was going to be the Head Boy. And worst of all, the Heads had to share a Common Room and bathroom.

'Great.' She thought 'Just when I thought this year was going to be perfect, something like this happens.' Hermione remembered her dreams, it would be hard to share a dormitory with Malfoy when she dreamt such things. Things would certainly be very awkward between the two of them.

"Well I'd better go upstairs and pack, I'll leave tomorrow morning." And with that she ran up the stairs, once inside her room she threw herself onto the bed faced down and screamed into her pillow.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was staring down at his Hogwarts letter, Hermione granger is going to be Head Girl. He smiled slightly at that, not smirked but smiled. That's right, Draco Malfoy smiled.

"Father, I'm Head Boy!" he called out. But Lucius Malfoy didn't really care, he just sat there reading the newspaper.

"That's good, son." Lucius only answered in his cold voice, it didn't even soften when he talked to his son or his wife, Narcissa.

Draco frowned as he walked back to his room. His father could have at least shown some sign of happiness for his son. Like tell him that he's proud of him or something. 'I bet Hermione's parents didn't act like this. I bet they're proud.' Draco thought bitterly.

Draco decided to leave early for Diagon Alley, tomorrow morning, in fact. He didn't think he was really appreciated here, he was only in the way. Once in his room he threw all of his school things into his trunk, shrunk the whole thing and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Screw my father, I'm leaving no.' he thought to himself.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, it's good to see you. Just one room for you?" the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, asked him as he arrived in the dimly lit entrance hall of the pub.

"Yeah, just one room. And be quick about it. Get someone to bring my stuff into my room. I'm going out for a walk." He said and made his trunk grow to it's original size. Draco walked out of the pub and into the muggle world.

Hermione had just finished packing her clothes in her trunk- she would put in the rest tomorrow- as someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called. Both her parents came in, looking like something was very wrong.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Honey, you'd better sit down for this." Her mother told her and she glanced at her husband, as if wanting him to tell Hermione whatever was wrong. Hermione sat down on the bed, staring at her parents, a little afraid of what might come next. Then her father cleared his throat.

"Hermione, this might come as a bit of a shock to you. You, well, you're adopted. We wanted to tell you all along, we just never found the right time to tell you this." Silence. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Ad-adopted?" Hermione chocked out, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It was too much for her, she took her wand from her bedside table, put it inside her pocket and ran out past her 'parents'. She grabbed her coat from downstairs and ran out onto the street., running, just running away from her house and through London. She kept running until she collided with someone tall. Hermione and the stranger both fell to the ground from the impact.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered, looking down to the ground. She didn't want anybody to see that she had been crying.

"It's all right." The stranger answered as he held out his hand to pull her up. She took it gratefully. As he pulled her up she gasped in shock.

"Malfoy?" she asked, not hiding the surprised tone in her voice. Draco had a look of shock on his face, too.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" it startled Hermione that his voice didn't have the usual sneer in it.

"I could ask you the same thing." She looked down to see that they were still holding hands. "Umm…" Draco noticed, too and pulled his hand away quickly. The moment their hands touched he had felt a slight jolt in his stomach, he wondered if she had felt it too. She did, she was wondering the same thing, though neither of them dared to ask the other if they felt it. Draco noticed the tears staining her pretty face and badly wanted to wipe them away. But he didn't dare to do it.

"You look like you've been through hell. Do you want to get a drink in the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked her, surprising himself as he did so. Much to both of their surprise she nodded and tried to smile.

"Sure, I'd like that. I was going there anyway." They walked in silence and Hermione resisted the weird urge to take his hand.

Once in the pub they sat down in a corner booth and ordered two butterbeer.

"So, Granger, why were you running throughthe streets of London at night crying?" Draco asked her while taking off his coat and putting it on the spot next to him. He looked at her expectantly, and something in that look made Hermione tell him all about her mothers pregnancy, how they drifted away from her and that she found out today that she was adopted. Draco couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy towards Hermione, that was so unlike him.

"I'm sorry." He said, and he meant it. Hermione, who had been looking down onto the table as she told her story, raised her head at him, not quite believing her ears. Had Draco Malfoy just said that he was sorry about what happened to her over the summer? Yeah, he did. They locked eyes and just stared at each other for some time.

"What about you? Why were you in muggle London?" Hermione wanted to know, breaking their eye contact to take a sip of her butterbeer. Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, me and my father don't get along too well for one thing. The other is that he wants me to join him as a..." he looked up at Hermione "as a Death Eater when I turn eighteen in December." (A/N: I don't know if there was ever anything about his birthday in the books, so I'm gonna say it's in December.) Hermione looked little uncomfortable right now.

"Do you want to?" she whispered, fearing for the answer, not quite knowing why she did. What did it matter if he became a Death Eater? It had nothing to do with her.

"No, I don't want to join The Dark Lord. And I'm not going to, either." Draco said with hatred in his eyes "You didn't really think I would, did you?" when she didn't answer he said: "I don't blame you."

"No, I didn't think that at all-"Hermione hurried to say and Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, all right, I did. But... I'm glad you don't." she smiled at him. He smiled back. Hermione laughed.

"That's the first time I have ever seen you smile, smirk, sure but never smile." she yawned loudly. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night." She got up started moving towards the owner because she didn't even book a room yet.

"Hello, I'd like a room, please." She said to him. He shot a toothless grin.

"Sorry, we're booked."

"Booked?" she repeated and he nodded. Hermione heard someone clear his throat behind her and turned around to find Draco standing there.

"I've got a room, you're welcome to share it with me. After all, we'll have to share a dormitory for a whole year, us being Head Boy and Girl." He offered. Hermione bit her lip.

"All right, thanks. And you don't mind at all?"

"I don't mind, come on. I'll show you where it is." He put a hand on her arm and led her to his room. Once they stepped inside Hermione stood there awkwardly

"Where do I sleep?"

"I thought you would take one side of the bed and I'll take the other." Draco answered. Reluctantly, Hermione walked over to the bed and got under the covers, putting her wand on the bedside table. Draco went into the bathroom and came out wearing only black boxers and a white T-shirt. Hermione didn't dare to move when Draco got in next to her. He lay facing her and after a while Hermione worked up the courage to get comfortable, shifting in bed so she partly faced him. She gave him a small smile "'night." She whispered. When he was sure that she was asleep, Draco moved his head so it was inches from Hermione's. Then he brushed his lips lightly over hers. "Good night, Hermione." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

Hermione awoke the next morning to find an arm draped around her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Draco's. looking up and down the bed she noticed that their legs were entwined. 'How did we end up like this?' she wondered. Draco was breathing down her neck and she didn't really mind at all, totally forgetting she wanted to get out of his arms as soon as possible. Hermione lay there enjoying it for a while closing her eyes and falling asleep shortly before Draco woke up. He realised in what kind of a position they were in and tried to get out of it, trying not to wake her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, blushing slightly.

"morning." She said straightening up and hopping out of bed to go into the bathroom. Halfway to the door she stopped

"Um...Draco? Do you have an extra toothbrush and towel?" she asked him

"Yeah, just look into the bag that's next to the sink. Take whatever you need." He returned with a certain edge in his voice. 'That's weird.' Hermione thought 'Is he mad at me for something?' she shrugged and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing her teeth she charmed on her clothes from the day before because she didn't bring anything else with her and walked into the main room again.

"You can go in there now." She said to Draco. When he left to go take a shower Hermione noticed a television set in the corner of the room. 'I didn't know wizards had TV's' she said to herself as she turned it on. She zapped through the channels and found that it was exactly like at her house, soon finding a program she liked, The Nanny. (A/N: I love this show!) Draco took a particularly long time in the bathroom and Hermione considered going to breakfast herself as her stomach gave a loud growl. She decided against it, after all, he let her stay for the night, she would at least have to wait for him. Not five minutes later he finally came out. Hermione had to admit that he looked good in those black faded baggy jeans and black button up shirt he wore.

"Do you want to go eat breakfast now?" he asked her

"Sure, but in Diagon Alley, the food here isn't that good." She said making a face. He gave a small laugh,

"Yeah, this place doesn't exactly have four stars, does it? Let's go." He said putting a hand on her back like he had done the night before to escort her out.

Pretty soon they were sitting in a small café drinking coffee and eating pancakes, talking about school and what their duties would be as Head Boy and Girl.

"And the best thing is that we finally get our own dormitories... are you okay, Hermione?" he asked for she was staring out the window, eyes open in shock nearly choking on her coffee.

"Damn! It's Harry and Ron! They can't see us together, they'll think you're trying to hurt me, or something." And as he still looked like he had no clue where she was going she added "And if they think that they're going to try and kill you! I'd better go say hello to them." Hermione got up threw some money on the table and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Thanks for everything. See you soon."

Outside she waved to Harry and Ron as she called out their names. When they heard her they turned and came towards her. She greeted them both with a hug. "It's so good to see you both! Guess what, I'm Head Girl!" she grinned from ear to ear.

"That's great Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"What are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?" Ron asked, craning his neck, in search for Mr. And Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, my mum is too pregnant to come, they're going to Wales to see my aunt soon. My mother wants her baby to be born there." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry already knew about her mothers pregnancy. "And I have to attend a staff meeting since I'm Head Girl. Anyway, I have some shopping to do, care to join me?" she asked. They nodded

"Sure, we still have to buy our books. We've got everything else." Harry said. And together they walked towards Flourish and Blotts to buy their books.

They had a fun day, they ate ice cream at that café where Hermione and Draco had eaten breakfast and they visited Fred and George in their shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. But as the sun started to set Harry and Ron had to go back to the burrow, they said that they'd like to stay but they promised Molly Weasley that they'd be home for dinner. They offered Hermione to come with them but she declined. She said she had to go home soon anyways. Hermione accompanied them back into the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed back to the burrow after a round of good- bye hugs.

Draco came into the Leaky Cauldron two hours later when Hermione walked towards the bar. "Had fun with Scarhead and the weasel, Granger?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. Hermione whipped around, furious that he had called her by her last name again.

"So it's back to Granger, is it?" she shot back at him and Draco looked a bit taken aback.

"I've always called you Granger." He replied.

Hermione shook her head "You called me Hermione last night." She quipped. Draco's smirk was wiped off his face.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said "That means you also..." he broke off.

"Yes, I was also awake when you kissed me, Draco." She said as he didn't finish his sentence.

"You hate me, why didn't you stop me?" he wanted to know.

"I don't hate you, I would have never slept in your bed otherwise." Hermione replied, smiling slightly.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Draco repeated.

"Because I didn't want to. "she replied honestly. That appeared to be the answer he wanted to hear. He walked over to Hermione, put his arms around her and kissed her again. Hermione was startled at first but recovered quickly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back with a passion she had never felt before. Things were getting more intense as someone yelled behind them.

"Hermione!" They broke apart and whipped around to see that Harry and Ron were standing there.

"What the HELL are you doing Hermione?" Harry yelled at her, trying very hard not to lunge at the two of them. Ron shook his head in disbelieving. "Snogging Malfoy! How could you sink this low? C'mon Harry, get those books you forgot and let's go." They both shook their heads at Draco and Hermione in disgust, then hurrying towards the fireplace.

"Harry! Ron! Wait, I can explain!" Hermione said, desperately running after them. As she reached them she put a hand on Harry's arm but he shook it off.

"There's nothing to explain! You were snogging Malfoy! If we came a little later you would have been tearing off his clothes! Let's go, Ron." They stepped into the fire and shouted "The Burrow!" a green flame filled the fireplace as they vanished.

Draco came towards Hermione, who was on the verge of crying and tried to put an arm around her but she shook it off and ran into Draco's room slamming the door, hard. Draco decide not to follow her. It might be dangerous to be around her while she was this angry, or frustrated. Hermione wasn't the smartest witch in their year for nothing. Instead, he went to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey and something for himself to eat. Thinking about Hermione all the while.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat on the bed crying. She was glad that Draco didn't follow her, she didn't want him to see her cry. But she also felt bad for shrugging him away when he tried to comfort her.

Half an hour later Draco entered the room carrying a sandwich and a coke. "You gotta eat something." He told her, handing her both things.

"Thanks. Can I stay here for another night? I forgot to get myself a room." She asked him as she took the food he offered her.

"Sure. I've got no problem with that." Draco smiled at her and sat down next to her on the bed, turning on the television and putting an arm around her. This time she didn't shrug it off and Draco smiled at that. In fact, she even moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what they think, Hermione." He said, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "What matters is what we think." Hermione looked up at him.

"Does this mean we're going out?" she asked him, smiling at the idea. 'Please say we are.' Her mind begged.

"I guess that's what this means." He answered, kissing her softly. "People are going to stop talking to us. I mean, nobody in Slytherin is going to be very joyful over this. And I can't imagine the Gryffindors being very supportive, either." Hermione frowned at this.

"You're right, they won't." she agreed with a frown on her face, then suddenly brightened. "But we don't have to tell anyone. We can see each other as often as we want. We're Head Boy and Girl after all so we share our dormitory. We can just act as if we hate each other in classes and whenever somebody is near us." Draco didn't really like that idea but if they wanted to be together, this would be the only way.

"But Scarhead and the weasel saw us, they won't just keep quiet about it." Draco said, his hopes almost shattered. Everybody would know after all.

"I'll just apparate to the burrow tomorrow and tell them that you took advantage of me because I got too drunk after learning that I was adopted. I'll just tell them that my parents told me today, so they'll probably believe me. And I'll tell them that I'll never do it again, blah blah blah." Hermione reasoned. Apparently she thought this through pretty well. Draco smiled down at her. 'She'll even lie to her friends for me. I wish we didn't have to hide.' He thought.

"You sure about this?" he asked, giving her one last chance to change her mind.

"I'm absolutely, positively, 100 sure, Draco." Hermione replied rolling her eyes at him. To prove her point she pulled him down on top of her and started kissing him passionately. And he didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting The Parents

Disclaimer: If I owned this I would be sitting in a lounge chair in my huge mansion and not bother to write this.

Chapter 2 Meeting The Parents

The next morning Hermione woke up in Draco's arms and she smiled. 'God, I love waking up like this.' She thought as she snuggled closer to him. Draco, being a light sleeper, woke up at her movement. He buried his face in her neck and mumbled a sleepy "Good morning." against her neck. Hermione giggled as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck.

"We have to get up, Draco. It's almost noon." Hermione stated, pushing him away slightly. Ignoring what Hermione had said, Draco started kissing her neck. As much as Hermione liked this, she struggled out of his arms and got up from the bed. "We really have to get ready, we're meeting the teachers at twelve thirty for the meeting about our duties as Head Boy and Girl" Hermione explained as she saw Draco's confused expression as she got out of bed.

"But I don't feel like getting up. Why don't you come back to bed?" Draco asked her, only half joking. Hermione gave him a sweet smile but shook her head. She stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed and wand in her hand. He was watching her curiously. Hermione muttered a few words and a big trunk appeared in front of her.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." She muttered getting on her knees to open the trunk before her.

"How'd you do that?" Draco, who had now gotten up, asked from behind her. He was clearly impressed.

"Magic." Hermione answered mischievously, pulling out some clothes and heading for the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

She soon emerged from the bathroom wearing denim cut-offs and a navy blue t- shirt with the words 'The Strokes' printed across the front and towel drying her hair.

"The Strokes?" Draco asked her.

Hermione looked down onto her shirt. "They're a band." She explained. And when he still looked clueless she added "They're a muggle band, so you won't know them. Now go and hurry up!" she shooed him into the bathroom. With a frustrated sigh she threw the towel onto the bed and performed a charm to dry her hair.

Hermione walked over to her trunk to put in her clothes from the day before and she realised that that there were only clothes inside her trunk. All her other things like her schoolbooks were still at home in her room. She groaned. 'Great! Now I have to go home and get all this stuff. I could do another spell but half the things would probably stay home again.' She thought getting back up. She looked at her watch, they had five minutes.

"Draco!" she called "You done yet?"

"Just a minute!" he yelled back. And to her surprise he really did come out a minute later.

"Wow. I thought you'd take forever in the bathroom, judging by the amount of products you have in your little bag there." Hermione said, "But I see you didn't put anything in your hair this morning." Draco's hair was now falling down over his eyes, making him look very sexy and also nice, not at all like the slimy little git he has been for the past six years. "It looks much better this way." Hermione added, smiling up at him.

"Come on, we have a meeting to attend." Draco said, putting an arm around her and escorting her out. They were just about to enter the restaurant in the 'Leaky Cauldron', when they heard a familiar voice.

"I still don't think it's a very good idea for Hogwarts to have the son of an active death eater as Head Boy. Not to mention that our Head Girl is muggle born. They could kill each other, living in the same quarters!"

Draco and Hermione stopped walking. She looked up at him as he stiffened when they heard this, but he didn't take his arm off her.

"I have to say, Minerva, that perhaps his father is a death eater, but as far as I know Draco hasn't taken on the Dark Mark yet, Severus would have told us if he did as you very well know." By now Hermione and Draco had guessed that the two people speaking were professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall spoke again. "But what if he does? It's not safe to have our Head Boy be a death eater!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going to." Draco said grimly, rounding the corner, pushing Hermione along and coming to a stop in front of the professors' table, causing them to stop talking and they looked up at him. Dumbledore looked from Draco to Hermione and back to Draco again –who still had his arm around Hermione, but he took it away suddenly feeling stupid to show affection for her in front of the two teachers.

"Well, sit down, you two." Professor McGonagall said to them. They didn't need to be told twice and sat down across from professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore.

They had ordered coffee and now sat there listening to what the professors them about their duties for the year. After a while, Draco dropped his hand under the table and placed it on top of Hermione's knee causing her to give a slight smile and she put her own hand on top of his.

When they were told everything they needed to know Dumbledore cleared his throat. "If I heard correctly, Mr. Malfoy, you don't want to join the death eaters?" he asked Draco.

"No, sir, I don't." he answered. "But my father wants me to take the Dark Mark as soon as I turn eighteen." Draco added, a look of pure hate crossed his face as he said this. Dumbledore smiled.

"I can't say how glad I am that you don't want to be a death eater, Draco. I'll do everything I can to help you stand up against your father." Dumbledore promised, looking Draco directly in the eyes, something he has never done before. Needless to say, professor Dumbledore isn't very fond of the Malfoy family. Draco nodded and Hermione squeezed his hand. She beamed as she felt a rush of gratitude towards the old man.

"Remember to be at platform nine and three quarters an hour early to see that all the first years get on safely." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione and Draco nodded and said goodbye. They got up holding hands, fingers entwined, and walked out of the 'Leaky Cauldron' and into muggle London.

"So much for killing each other." Professor Dumbledore commented, chuckling slightly as they saw Draco kissing Hermione out on the street.

"Yes, it's nice that they are getting along." Professor McGonagall said.

Once outside, Hermione turned to Draco. "Listen, I have to go home and get the rest of my things, do you mind coming with me?" she questioned.

"Not at all." Draco answered, giving her a gentle kiss.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, let's go. I'll show you where I live." Together, they strolled towards the next subway station, sure they could apparate, but Hermione wanted to show Draco how to travel the muggle way. He watched in awe as she pulled out muggle money and pay for two tickets for the subway at a ticket machine. She gave him a ticket and explained what to do with it.

The subway was full, so they had to stand, but that didn't matter to them. They talked about everything and nothing. "What do you like the best about being Head Girl, Hermione?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I think being able to give detentions and not having to share my bedroom with anybody." She answered, shrugging.

"Not even with me?" Draco kidded. Hermione laughed and swatted his arm playfully.

"Moron." Hermione said, but she couldn't help but smile. "What about you? What do you like best?" she questioned.

"Well, there's two things. One, getting out of those cold dungeons and two, sharing a dormitory with you." Draco answered, smiling at Hermione, who blushed slightly at his compliment. She didn't quite know what to say, so she kissed him sweetly.

The subway stopped. "This is our stop, Draco." Hermione told him and led him out and onto the street. "Now we only have to walk two blocks and we're at my house."

Draco looked around at all the small but friendly houses on either side of the street. It didn't take long for them to reach Hermione's house. They walked up to the porch and Hermione got out her key and unlocked the door for them. They stepped into a well lit hallway and Hermione ushered Draco up the stairs to her room so she could get what she needed.

While Hermione bustled around the room to collect her stuff, Draco looked around and liked what he saw. It fit Hermione well, he thought. "I like your room." He commented. Hermione turned her head towards him. "Thanks." And went back to packing. When she was done, she shrunk her stuff and put it in her back pocket and they went back downstairs, where they got themselves something to eat and they went into the living room and sat down on the couch to eat.

When they finished eating they turned on the TV and Hermione lay down and put her head on Draco's lap to be more comfortable, and he stroked her cheek. They smiled at each other. Draco leaned down to place a soft kiss on Hermione's lips, the movie was soon forgotten as they were kissing on the couch when someone disturbed them.

"Hermione!" someone yelled. Startled, Hermione and Draco broke apart to see her father standing behind the couch, and her mother, with a small bundle in her arms in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 3 Draco And The Muggle World

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!

Okay, I give up, not mine…

Chapter 3 Draco And The Muggle World

"Mum, dad! What are you doing back so early?" Hermione shrieked when she saw her parents.

It was her father who answered. "Your mother went into labour right after you stormed out of the house, I went to call after you but you didn't hear me. So we drove to the hospital and she delivered a little girl." Mr. Granger's eyes lit up talking about his new born daughter. Hermione walked over to her mother

"Can I hold her?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, go ahead, honey." Her mother smiled. Hermione gently took her baby sister in her arms and she couldn't suppress a wide smile. She was a big sister, it didn't matter that she was adopted, she was still their daughter.

Draco just stood there, a little behind Hermione and her new sister, watching her smile and cuddle the new born. "I have a sister." Hermione whispered only loud enough for her mother to hear, who smiled. "What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Julia, you know how much I love that play." (A/N: I'm referring to 'Romeo and Juliet' from Shakespeare, in Germany Juliet is called Julia.) Mrs. Granger answered.

Hermione smiled. "Hey Julia, I'm Hermione," she said to the baby "your big sister."

"So you're not mad at us for not telling you sooner that you were adopted?" Mrs. Granger asked, putting an arm around Hermione.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm still your daughter, even if not biologically." Hermione answered.

"And who are you?" Mr. Granger asked Draco, who had been standing in the background quietly not wanting to disturb and had momentarily been forgotten, clearing his throat.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, sir. A classmate of Hermione's." Draco answered politely, extending his hand and Mr. Granger shook it.

"A classmate, huh?" Mr. Granger chuckled, they'd seen the two of them kissing. Hermione blushed, she was embarrassed that her parents saw her kissing someone like she did. She doesn't feel comfortable with that kind of stuff.

"Draco, that's an unusual name, who picked it out?" Mrs. Granger asked, rocking the baby in her arms.

"My mother did. She loves the stars, especially the constellation of Draconia, the dragon. That's what I'm named after, even though my father didn't agree with it." Draco answered, a smile forming on his face.

"I've never heard of that constellation before." Mrs. Granger stated.

"Well, you wouldn't have. It's too far away and can only be made visible with magic. And can only be seen every ten years. I haven't seen it myself yet." He told her. "It can be seen this New Year's." he added and fell silent.

"So, are you two going to stay for dinner?" Mr. Granger questioned, breaking the silence.

"Uh, no. I'm gonna show Draco some of the things we do around here, without magic." Hermione declined, shaking her head. "Plus, I have to visit Harry and Ron, I haven't seen them in ages." She added with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, honey. Well, I guess we won't see you until Christmas, then." Her mother answered.

Hermione and Draco soon left the house and walked to the nearest bus stop to get into town. Once they got off the bus they walked around aimlessly, holding hands and looking into shop windows and once in a while they went inside one of those shops but never bought anything.

Around five, they started to get hungry so Hermione dragged Draco to a MC Donald's. she wanted him to see how normal muggles lived and ate after all. Inside the restaurant Draco looked up at the menu and squinted at it, looking utterly confused.

"I don't know what any of these things are, Hermione." He whispered to her. Hermione smiled up at him. "That doesn't matter, I'll order for us. And you'll just have to eat whatever I get you.! She answered. "you can get us a booth and I'll come with our order in a second." She added and Draco nodded.

"All right." He said, giving her a soft kiss before turning around to secure them a booth. 'He even kisses me in public. Sure, no one knows us here, but still.' Hermione thought.

"Uh, miss?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, whipping around to see the clerk waiting to take her order.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'd like two MC Chicken menus with cokes, please." She answered, blushing slightly. She quickly paid and left with the food. It was easy to find Draco, he had chosen a spot not far away and was looking at her the whole time with a slight smile on his face. Hermione walked over to him and put the tray on the table in front of him. Draco looked at it sceptically.

"Are you sure that this is food?" he asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and it's good, too. Well, fatty, but good." She assured him and plopped down next to him in their booth and handed him a burger. When she started eating hers and he still looked a little sceptical she rolled her eyes again and put down her own burger. She picked up his burger and held it out to him right in front of his mouth so all he had to do was lean forward a little and take a bite, which he did. Then he grinned.

"That's what I was going for." He said after swallowing, the grin still evident on his face. Hermione swatted him on the arm playfully.

"I should have known." She said with a smile. "So, tell me Draco, do you at least like it?" she asked, regarding the muggle food in front of him. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's not bad. Finally something other than the food at those formal death eater dinners my father throws all summer." Draco said, his silver eyes clouding with something that looked a lot like pain. 'I guess he doesn't like talking about his home.' Hermione thought, biting her lip. Draco cleared his throat.

"Let's talk about something else." He suggested and Hermione nodded. "So, are you going to explain everything to Potter and Weasley tomorrow? About me forcing myself onto you because you were so drunk after finding out you were adopted?" her asked her, grinning at her.

"Yeah, I'll go to the burrow and talk to them. I might have to spend the day with them, too. We have a lot of catching up to do. Plus, they mustn't suspect that I just want to get back to you." Hermione explained. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure those two dimwits could figure that out?" he questioned. Hermione slapped him playfully again.

"Harry and Ron aren't stupid, you know." She exclaimed. Draco leaned forward.

"Too bad you'll be there the whole day. Cause I'd much rather spend the day with you that alone in Diagon Alley." He said huskily placing his lips softly onto hers. It wasn't long before Hermione responded to the kiss. Their half eaten burgers lay forgotten in front of them.

As they parted they saw two shocked people standing behind them, with their mouth hanging wide open. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Hermione jumped.

"What are you two doing here?" she screeched in a very high pitched voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Seamus retorted, finding himself before Dean.

"I asked first." Hermione said, shifting in her seat.

"I'm staying at Dean's place for the summer, but that's not important. And when we come here to get dinner we find you, Hermione Granger, fraternizing with the enemy!" Seamus yelled at Hermione. Tears sprung to her eyes. And as Draco saw this he stood up and walked over to Seamus and Dean.

"Listen you two, I am not the enemy. And you're not going to say a word about this to anyone, do you understand?" Draco asked them in a low growl.

"Please. You can't tell anyone. Promise me that." Hermione pleaded at them. Seamus and Dean exchanged a look.

"All right. We won't tell anyone. But if anyone asks us, we won't lie to them." Dean spoke up. Hermione gave a faint smile.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. Come on, Draco, let's go back to Diagon Alley." She said. "I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express. Goodbye." Hermione added towards Seamus and Dean. Draco didn't say anything, but nodded to the two standing there, as if to show his gratitude. This shocked the two boys again. Draco Malfoy showed his gratitude towards two Gryffindors, one of them muggle born. Somehow, all their hate towards the young Malfoy vanished at that moment as they saw how he acted around Hermione, he even held the door open for her. Could it be that the muggle hater had fallen in love with Hermione Granger, star student and muggle born? Even if he or Hermione didn't know it yet, Seamus and Dean thought it was entirely possible.


	5. Chapter 4 Explanations And A Talk

Outside the muggle restaurant Draco reached for Hermione's hand again. She let him take it and turned to him.

"Dou you think they'll really keep silent?" she asked Draco, worry clouding her eyes. Draco nodded.

"I'm sure of it. They're Gryffindors, aren't they?" he said with a smile and leaned in to kiss her lovingly, unaware that they were still being watched by Seamus and Dean. Together they walked behind the nearest bush to apparate to Diagon Alley. In the Leaky Cauldron they kissed goodbye and Hermione flooed to The Burrow. 'Well, here it goes.' She thought..

Ron and Harry were de-gnoming the backyard when Molly Weasley called them into the living room. They stopped hurling the short, ugly gnomes over the fence immediately since it wasn't either one's favourite activity. They decided to race to the house, they seemed to compete a lot these days. None of them spoke it aloud but their next competition was going to be Hermione, a competition which they were both going to loose. Ron and Harry both had feelings for Hermione, both wanted her as a girlfriend and the other knew about it. They had spent long night discussing it and decided not to tell her in fear of ruining their friendship. Besides, they were still angry at her for snogging Malfoy in the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Mione! What are you doing here?" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time upon entering the living room and seeing Hermione sit on the worn couch, looking very nervous. Hermione stood up.

"Hey guys." She greeted them softly. "I-I wanted to talk to you about...about the other day."

'She obviously feels bad about what happened with Malfoy.' Ron thought biting his lip.

"Well, you might as well sit down." He told Hermione indicating to the couch behind her while sitting down in a nearby armchair, Harry followed suit.

"Well, you both knew that my mum was pregnant." Hermione began and they both nodded. "Yesterday, after you guys left, I went home and my parents told me- they told me that I am adopted." She looked up at Ron and Harry for a moment before continuing. "It all came as such a shock for me and I just grabbed my wand and ran out of the house and apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron. I don't know what came over me, I just went over to the bar and ordered one firewhiskey after another-"

"Hermione! You drank firewhiskey? How'd it taste?" Ron asked excitedly and Harry gave him a stern look.

"It doesn't matter how it tasted, it was just a stupid thing to do. Needless to say, I got really drunk and that's when Malfoy came in. my mind was really foggy so I didn't say anything as he sat down next to me, pulling his usual jokes and saying how 'disappointed' he was in me, star student of Hogwarts, getting wasted in a bar. After a while I got up to stumble towards my room and he stopped me. I asked him what he wanted and he just kissed me. I would have stopped him, but I couldn't get control of my muscles, much less think, so I just kinda gave in without wanting to. And that's when you two came in." Hermione finished her story. She felt really bad for lying to Harry and Ron. But she had to, in order to keep them from killing Draco, or herself for that matter. they looked as though they believed Hermione's story and she gave a feeble smile, now feeling very guilty, too.

"I believe you Hermione. I'm sorry that we yelled at you without listening to you, even when you called out to us." Ron answered Hermione.

"Yeah, me too. Forgive us?" Harry added and Hermione got up to hug the two of them.

"No problem, guys. And my mum had the baby. It's a girl, her name's Julia and she's beautiful." Hermione said as she hugged them.

"I'd love to see her someday." Harry told her.

"I'm sure you will. At the end of term at the latest, when we get off the train for the last time at Kings Cross." Said Hermione.

Molly Weasley entered the room

"Hermione dear, do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked the guest with a huge smile. Hermione hasn't visited them in a very long time. Molly secretly wished that she would get together with Ron, but certainly didn't mind if she got together with Harry, either. She just couldn't picture her with anyone else. Good thing she didn't know about Malfoy.

"Sure, I'd love to Molly." Hermione answered although she had already eaten but she thought it would be better to spend some more time with them.

"All right. Could you three set the table, please? Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Molly smiled as the three teens as they headed off into the dining room to set the table.

As promised, everyone was seated at the Weasley's huge dinner table and Hermione and Harry had to answer Arthur's questions about muggles once again.

"And what exactly is a computer?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Well, it's an electronic device and you can do lots of things with it. Like playing games, downloading music or movies and writing stuff and then saving it on the hard drive so it won't get lost." Tried Harry to explain. Arthur looked clueless.

"I didn't understand a word of what you were saying just now to be honest." Arthur said and Hermione giggled.

"You don't have to, Arthur." She assured him.

"So, Hermione, are you the Head Girl this year, or what?" Fred asked Hermione, but it might have been George, she could never tell.

"Yeah, and I can't wait." She answered, smiling a real smile for the first time she had been here.

"Congratulations, Hermione, dear." Molly Weasley said giving her a big smile.

"Yeah, I knew you'd make it, Hermione." Congratulated Ginny Weasley who was sitting next to Hermione who smiled again.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is." Ron spoke up.

"Malfoy." Hermione responded quietly, giving a quiet dreamy sigh that only Ginny heard.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"I said Malfoy is Head Boy this year." She repeated. Ron made a disgusted face.

"Jeez, 'Mione. I'm about that, you actually have to room with that slimy git." Ron said, giving her a sympathetic look. Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything to Ron, like that Draco isn't a slimy git but a nice person, even if he doesn't show it to everybody. "If he ever does anything o you, you just tell us. Then he'll have us to answer to." He added.

"That's right. Just tell us and we'll take care of it." Harry added. Hermione smiled.

"Sure, I will." She said. When everybody went back to eat their dinner Hermione smirked slightly. But Ginny saw this and made a mental note to ask her about it later on, Hermione didn't have any reason to smirk like only a Malfoy would.

After dinner Ginny and Hermione went up to Ginny's room to have a little chat. They haven't done that in ages and both missed it. As soon as Hermione closed the door behind them Ginny started talking.

"So, Hermione, tell me. Why'd you put on that smirk a la Malfoy before?" Ginny crossed her arms before her chest but with an amused smile on her face. Hermione blushed.

"I-I wasn't smirking." She stammered prepared to deny anything Ginny was going to say.

"Yeah right. And that little dreamy sigh you gave when you said Malfoy was Head Boy?" now it was Ginny's turn to smirk as Hermione blushed crimson.

"You heard that?" Hermione's face couldn't possibly turn any redder.

"So, anything you wanna tell me?" Ginny asked her friend.

"There's nothing between me and Draco!"

"Draco?" Ginny asked, smirking more and more.

"All right! I'll tell you everything!" Hermione gave in. "Did Harry and Ron tell you what happened yesterday in the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny nodded. "All right, well I let him kiss me because I wanted to, not because I was drunk, which I wasn't." Ginny was kinda shocked and her jaw dropped.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" she suggested and sat down on the bed, Hermione following suit.

"Well, when I ran out of the house I bumped into Draco, literally. He asked me if I wanted to get a drink in the Leaky Cauldron cause he said I looked like hell." Hermione and Ginny smiled. "I said yes and once there we talked. When it was late I wanted to go to bed when I realized I didn't have a room yet. So I went to Tom, the owner to get one but he said they were booked. Then Draco said I could share his room with him, we would have to the next school year anyway. He would have one side of the bed and I the other. I said yes again. We both lay with our faces toward the middle of the bed and when I had my eyes closed and he thought I was asleep he leaned over and kissed me lightly and said :'good night Hermione.'"

"He did?" Ginny asked. "That's sweet."

I spent the next day with Ron and Harry. When they left I talked to Draco and he called me Granger again. When I asked him why he said he has always called me Granger. Then I said he didn't call me Hermione last night his usual sneer was wiped off his face and he actually stammered something about me hearing that and that I must have been awake when he kissed me. I said I was awake and he asked why I didn't stop him." Hermione paused.

"Go on!" Ginny urged and Hermione couldn't suppress a smile.

"I said it was because I didn't want to stop him. then he came over and kissed me. That's when Ron and Harry came in."

"But they said you were snogging, not just kissing." Ginny urged her on. Hermione blushed again.

"Well..." Hermione let the sentence trail off. Ginny giggled.

"So you did?" she asked, now laughing. "Did you share a room that night, too?"

"I don't see how that concerns you, Ginny Weasley." Hermione said, pretending to be outraged.

"So you did...how is he?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "I- we didn't!"

"It's all right. I would have been a bit disappointed in you if you did. I guess you have to go now?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll see you on the train." Hermione said and went downstairs to say good bye to everybody. Then she flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron to tell Draco all about he visit to The Burrow.


	6. Chapter 5 Going Back To Hogwarts

**THIS STORY HAS HAD SOME MODIFICATIONS DONE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! SO I SUGGEST YOU READ THEM AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS STORY UP TO NOW.**

Disclaimer: I don't anything remotely related to the world of Harry Potter that is created by J.K. Rowling. Get it?

Chapter 5 Going Back To Hogwarts

When Hermione arrived in the huge fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, Draco was still sitting at the bar. He was eating a piece of cake and drinking an Irish Coffee. Hermione sneaked up on him.

"Hey." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I assume it went well, then?" he asked turning to face his girlfriend, who nodded and had a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, they believed me! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

"Why don't we celebrate it?" he asked and turned to Tom. "A bottle of champagne, please!" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Where do you want to drink it? Our room?" she asked and finally let go of him.

Draco nodded, took the bottle from Tom, slapped a few pounds down in front of him, grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to their room.

She laughed "Someone's eager to get somewhere."

They sat down on the sofa that was in front of the little television in their room. Draco opened the bottle, transfigured two of the complimentary chocolates into champagne flutes and poured some into each glass. In the meantime Hermione grabbed a blanket from the closet and spread it out over their laps and cuddled up to Draco who handed her a glass.

"To us." Draco toasted and they clinked their glasses together, looking directly into each others eyes before taking a sip of the bubbly liquid. Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple and turned on the TV. They sat there, drinking champagne and watching a movie, occasionally making out a little.

The rest of the two weeks passed quickly and Hermione and Draco found themselves actually dreading to go back to school because they would have to act like they hated reach other. And Hermione wasn't sure if she could to that.

"You'll only have to hate me in public." Draco tried to convince her that it wasn't that bad. "Besides, we can always make out- up, I mean, afterwards." Hermione smiled at this, that didn't just slip his tongue, he fully meant to say make out in the first place.

Hermione sighed. "All right. Then let's pack and get to Kings Cross early, like we're supposed to." And she began packing her trunk, running around the room as her stuff had been spread all over during those two weeks.

After a little while they had packed all their things and headed out of the Leaky Cauldron, lugging their trunks behind them. They decided to get to the train station with a cab. Draco loaded their trunks in the back while Hermione plopped down on the back seat of the cab. Draco closed the trunk and sat down next to her.

"To Kings Cross, please." He told the driver.

"All right. Buckle up." The driver answered and they sped off.

"In a few minutes we'll have to pretend to hate each other again." Hermione said, giving Draco a weak smile. Draco gave her a reassuring kiss and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"Don't worry, I'm good at acting." He joked and Hermione swatted him on the arm playfully. She lifted her head to face him and kissed him one last time because the cab stopped, they were there. Draco got out first and got his trunk from the back while Hermione gave the cab driver his money. Then she got out and got her trunk. They locked gazes and he winked at her before leaving her to trail behind.

One after the other, but keeping a fair amount of distance between them, they went through the barrier onto platform 9¾. Hermione went towards the head of the train to assist any new students, while Draco went towards the back of the train to do the same.

It didn't take long for the first lost and nervous first years to arrive. Hermione smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this years Head Girl. Just go on board and find a compartment. You can stow away your trunks in there, too." She told them. "and if you need any more help, just come out and ask me, okay?" she smiled at them again and they went on the train.

Soon Harry, Ron and Ginny came towards Hermione and all greeted her with hugs.

"Hey! I'm SO glad you guys are here, it's only been me and that git Malfoy." She gave a fake shudder. "He's been taunting me with what happened all day!" she exclaimed and winked at Ginny so that only she could see. Ginny snickered. Harry and Ron turned towards the young red head with questioning looks on their faces.

"Oh, I was just trying to picture our dear Hermione here drunk." She said, careful not to give herself away. "And making out with Malfoy no less." She made a face.

"Did I just hear my name?" came a voice from behind them. They all turned around to face Malfoy. Immediately, they all had looks of pure hatred on their faces- some more than others, who were just faking it.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat at the intruder.

"Yeah, what do you want? You have no reason to be here." Ron chimed in.

Draco smirked. 'This is going to be so much fun.' He thought. "Well, I just wanted to say hello to my little partner here." He smirked and gestured towards Hermione.

"I was drunk, or else I would have never given in to you, Malfoy, and you damn well know that." Hermione hissed with a lot of malice in her voice.

"Ooohh, the little mudblood curses." Draco smirked and as soon as the word mudblood left his mouth, Harry and Ron both lunged at him.

"Harry, Ron, stop it." Hermione said calmly and the two boys turned towards her, disbelieving. "The ferret's not worth it." She explained. She was really getting into this. "You might get your hands dirty." She added, moving to stand in front of him. She slightly winked at him, only for him to see. "Now get out of my sight. Or I'll hex you into oblivion."

He sneered at them and slowly turned away from them. "You stained my vision anyway." He said as he stalked away to find his cronies.

Hermione sighed loudly and turned back to her friends with a grin. "I don't think he'll bother us again on this train ride. Come on, guys, I already saved us a compartment." She said and started walking towards the train. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged before they followed her with their trunks dragging behind them.

Hermione had chosen one of the bigger and nicer compartments near the front of the train. She had plopped down at a seat next to the window and facing in the direction the train would be going. She didn't like to travel backwards, it always made her a little sick to the stomach.

"You can sit down but I have to go outside again. Just to check on everything, okay?" Hermione said and walked back out. Harry and Ron started a conversation about Quidditch the moment she left, Ginny sighed and took out a magazine and started to flip through the pages.

Outside the train Hermione began searching for Seamus and Dean. She wanted to remind them not to tell anyone about what they saw at the McDonalds in London. And also invite them to stay in their compartment. She quickly spotted them and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" she called approaching.

"Hermione!" they called in unison. "It's good to see you." Seamus added "Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Listen, I wanna thank you again for not telling anybody." She said.

"No problem." Seamus replied.

"The things we do for a friend." Dean joked and Hermione laughed.

"Do you guys wanna sit with us in our compartment? We have lots of room" she offered.

"Sure, why not?" they nodded and they all started walking back towards the train.

"Draco and I are still acting like we hate each other in public, just so you know." Hermione told Seamus and Dean. They nodded. "So don't be surprised if we start yelling at each other, we don't mean what we say then." They walked the rest of the way in silence, Hermione was thinking about Draco and the other two thought about what she had just said, this year would certainly be a fun one if the Heads would shout at each other a lot. They couldn't wait to witness it for the first time.

Neville was also sitting in the compartment when Hermione, Seamus and Dean arrived.

"Hey. How was your summer, Neville?" Hermione greeted him.

"It was great!" Neville beamed. "Gran took me to this herbiology convention and we spent a whole weekend there. It was amazing…" and Neville proceeded to tell Hermione all about his summer. Hermione was pleased to hear that Neville has found a girlfriend at the convention. She was genuinely happy for him, he deserved someone to like, or even love him.

Quite some time into the train ride, Draco opened the door to their compartment, looking sour.

"I don't want to interrupt any of your Gryffindor lovey-dovey activities but, Granger, we have to go patrolling on the train, have you forgotten?" he spat in Hermione's direction and walked away.

"OH! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed and turned to her friends "I'll be right back, okay?" and she got up and hurried out of the compartment. She spotted Draco waiting for her a few metres away and quickly went over to him.

"What was that all about? We don't have to go patrolling…" she asked confused. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled her into an empty compartment. He locked it and pulled the curtains closed.

"Ooohh, now I get it." Hermione said and grinned as Draco placed his arms around her and started to kiss her. She immediately gave in and wrapped her arms around him, too.

"This is nice." She said dreamily after some time.

"Yeah. But I think we should go back to our compartments now. They're probably already looking for you. They might think I did something to you, well they're right about that then…" he trailed off, smirking. Hermione slapped him playfully.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She said dryly "But I guess you're right." She turned towards the door. "I'll see you after the welcoming feast in our Common Room?" she asked and Draco nodded, kissing her one last time before she left to go to her friends again. Out in the hallway Hermione made sure that she looked passable and that there were no signs of her meeting with Draco. She quickly put some make up over a hicky on her shoulder and walked back to her friends.

"Hey, guys. Everything's in order. We'd better get changed. I can already see Hogsmeade." she pointed out and the guys left to change elsewhere.

"You didn't really go patrolling, did you?" Ginny grinned.

"Of course I did! What makes you think that?" Hermione was mock outraged.

"Well, for one thing, you've been beaming since you came in here again." Ginny replied smugly. "Oh, and you missed to cover up a mark on your neck." She snickered. "Don't worry, they're too daft to see those things. Here, let me take care of that for you." She added as Hermione's hands flew up to her neck in horror.

"Thanks Gin, you're a good friend." She smiled at her only true girl friend at Hogwarts.

"No prob, hon." Was Ginny's reply and they got changed. And not a moment too late because the guys came in right when they were done.

"Can't you knock! We could have been changing!" Ginny yelled at them, outraged.

"That's kinda what we were hoping for…" Harry said and Ginny threw a shoe at him but he ducked and it hit Ron right in the face. Everyone burst out laughing.

"That's. Not. Funny." Ron scowled but soon had to join the laughing. Then the train came to a halt. They all looked at each other.

"Here it goes. This is our last year guys." Dean said.

"Not mine, I still have next year." Ginny stated.

"We were talking about us, Gin. You don't count." Ron said and got slapped by Ginny and Hermione for that comment. Together the group made their way out of the train and into the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. In the distance they heard a gruff voice saying "Firs' years this way!" and they smiled. This year would be great.


End file.
